Injection molded linear low density polyethylene produces articles with improved toughness and environmental stress crack resistance, and can be prepared with shorter molding cycles than possible with conventional high pressure low density polyethylene. However, in injecting molding shrinkage of the linear low density polyethylene is found to be excessive compared with conventional polyethylene. In accordance with this invention high pressure low density polyethylene in minor amounts is blended with the linear low density polyethylene to reduce shrinkage to acceptable levels similar to that of conventional high pressure low density polyethylene.